Stages
Normal Stages *Stage 1: Day *Stage 2: Night *Stage 3: Pool *Stage 4: Fog without clouds *Stage 5: Fog *Stage 6: Farm *Stage 7: Restaurant *Stage 8: Easter Egg *Stage 9: Chicken Place *Stage 10: Disneyland *Stage 11: UNIVERSAL Studios *Stage 12: Warner Brothers Movie Land *Stage 13: Beach *Stage 14: Butchery *Stage 15: Antractica *Stage 16: Pet's House *Stage 17: In the Sky *Stage 18: Airport *Stage 19: Aeroplane *Stage 20: Airport 2 *Stage 21: Aeroplane 2 *Stage 22: Airport 3 *Stage 23: Driving Home *Stage 24: Climbing ladder on the Roof *Stage 25: Roof Bonus Stages (After beating Level 3-1 Adventure Mode) *Bonus Stage 1: Space *Bonus Stage 2: Magic Land *Bonus Stage 3: Australia *Bonus Stage 4: Desert *Bonus Stage 5: Volcano *Bonus Stage 6: Japan *Bonus Stage 7: Cave *Bonus Stage 8: Wavy Grass *Bonus Stage 9: Clock *Bonus Stage 10: Ocean *Bonus Stage 11: Snow *Bonus Stage 12: Mountains *Bonus Stage 13: City *Bonus Stage 14: Castle *Bonus Stage 15: School *Bonus Stage 16: Thailand *Bonus Stage 17: USA *Bonus Stage 18: Hall *Bonus Stage 19: Race Track *Bonus Stage 20: Forest *Bonus Stage 21: Battlefield *Bonus Stage 22: Vietnam *Bonus Stage 23: Tunnel *Bonus Stage 24: Africa *Bonus Stage 25: Rainbow Road Unlockable Stages *Unlockable Stage 1: Supermarket (after you beat all the minigames) *Unlockable Stage 2: China (after all the animals is unlocked) *Unlockable Stage 3: Graveyard (after the humans ate all the animals in a level and they eat all of your meat) *Unlockable Stage 4: Mall (after the Minigames Mode is unlocked) *Unlockable Stage 5: Jail (after the human ate one animal) *Unlockable Stage 6: Human's House (after beating 25-10 Adventure Mode) *Unlockable Stage 7: Desktop (after buying the full version) *Unlockable Stage 8: Wheel House (after Hamster Bomb is unlocked) *Unlockable Stage 9: Egg Farm (after Veggie Wall Chicken is unlocked) *Unlockable Stage 10: Korea (after the Puzzle Mode is unlocked) *Unlockable Stage 11: Italy (after the Zen Garden Mode is unlocked) *Unlockable Stage 12: UK (after beating 23-10 Adventure Mode) *Unlockable Stage 13: Arctic (after beating 15-10 Adventure Mode) *Unlockable Stage 14: Rainforest (after beating all the bonus stages) *Unlockable Stage 15: Railway (after beating 22-10 Adventure Mode) *Unlockable Stage 16: Heaven (after the humans not ate the animals in 1-1 Adventure Mode) *Unlockable Stage 17: Hell (after the humans came to our house) *Unlockable Stage 18: Human's Body (after they ate all the animals twice) *Unlockable Stage 19: Battle Room (after the Versus Mode is unlocked) *Unlockable Stage 20: Empty Room (after they kill humans without using Pig Shooters) *Unlockable Stage 21: Rio de Janerio (after all the birds are unlocked) Seasons only Stages *Seasons Stage 1: Happy New Year *Seasons Stage 2: Chinese New Year *Seasons Stage 3: Valentines Day *Seasons Stage 4: Japanese Cherry Blossom Festival *Seasons Stage 5: St. Patrick's Day *Seasons Stage 6: April Fool's Day *Seasons Stage 7: Good Friday *Seasons Stage 8: Easter *Seasons Stage 9: Summer Picnic *Seasons Stage 10: Moon Festival *Seasons Stage 11: Halloween *Seasons Stage 12: Thanksgiving Day *Seasons Stage 13: Christmas *Seasons Stage 14: Happy New Eve Versus Mode *Day *Night *Pool *Fog *Roof Coming Soon! Category:Stages